Dragonball Zeron Tyrant saga
A week has passed since the defeat of Xicor. The Z fighters have been in peace. Meanwhile in Hell, King Cold and his sons, and Cell were on an investigation to find the suta drinks which give people dark energy. They beat up all the guards and stole the suta drinks. King Cold drank one of them and overflowed with extraordionary power. Out of King Cold's mouth came a sword. The sword used to be one of the most dangerous swords in the universe. And also one of the 3 most powerful swords in the universe. The other 2 were Janemba's sword and the Z sword. King Cold's eyes turned black, and he overflowed with a lot of evil power. A portal was created by the Lord of the Universe, Lord Zeron. King Cold and his gang went inside the portal to the Zeron palace. King Cold and the others knew of the West Supreme Kai's death, and of Xicor's failed mission, and was ordered by Lord Zeron himself to go to earth and capture Goku, Gohan and Vegeta. Meanwhile on earth, Goku and his friends watched Dende create new Dragonballs. The new Dragonballs were yellow, and had red stars. They wanted to try out a first wish and called out the new Shenron which can make a wish come true 3 times. The new Shenron was blue in colour. They wished Piccolo back and saved the other 2 wishes for later. Piccolo was wished back but quickly went inside the Hyperbolic time chamber. Piccolo told Goku that danger was approaching the earth, and that he had to train for the sake of the universe. Goku and the others did not realize what Piccolo had meant, but they soon started feeling the energy of King Cold and his gang. A day passed, and Piccolo finally got out of the chamber. Goku realized that Piccolo's power had increased dramatically, and that he was now just as strong as Broly was. The spaceship landed in the Feringo city, which was in the South East. King Cold came out of the ship and gave Frieza, Cooler, Cell and Yougirou whom he brought from Hell a suta drink. All of them drank the suta and gained new abilities which made them even more powerful. Cell's arms buffed. Cell's eyes turned black and his body turned orange. Yougirou was King Cold's brother. Yougirou's eyes turned black and he had the ability to create sound waves. Frieza's body had the ability to become weapons and Frieza also had a shapeshifting ability and Frieza's body changed. Frieza's eyes were black as well. Cooler's eyes were black and his body changed. Cooler had red lines all over his body and was fast. King Cold ordered Cell to look after the ship, while he and Yougirou went for the Dragonballs and to find Goku. And Frieza and Cooler were odered to desert the whole Feringo city. Frieza and Cooler began their destruction on the city. Vegeta and Piccolo went to the scene. Goku, Gohan, Goten and Trunks knew that something big was coming to the lookout and stayed. Piccolo and Vegeta finaly arrived to fight Frieza and Cooler. Frieza created a portal to some kind of mystic dimension. Frieza went there. Piccolo had no choice but to follow him to the dimension. Vegeta fought Cooler who was really strong now. Vegeta became a super saiyan and had his number on Cooler. Cooler was getting beat up shot after shot. But, Cooler's power level kept rising, and Vegeta could not handle it. Vegeta had no choice but to become a super saiyan 3. Vegeta's power level kept rising and passed Cooler's. Meanwhile, Piccolo was in the portal, looking for Frieza. Frieza planned a sneak attack on Piccolo but it did not work. Piccolo punched Frieza in the face and went to the mystic grounds. Piccolo started showing Frieza a transformation that no namek had ever shown. Piccolo called it a super namek 3. Piccolo's arms buffed and had 2 blades come out of them. Piccolo even had purple lines down both his eyes and his chin. Piccolo was now so strong, that he had the ability to release Kami and Nail, to make them fight alongside him. Kami and Nail were super namek 3's as well. They started fighting a hard battle with Frieza where they barely pulled out a win. Frieza's new weapon abilities were really tough. But they soon realized that this was not the real Frieza. It was just a clone that Frieza made. Kami and Nail went inside Piccolo. And they had to find a way out of the mystic dimension. Vegeta had defeated Cooler, but then, Cooler started transforming into his final form. Cooler now was even faster and even stronger. Cooler and Vegeta fought an even battle, but eventually ended up breaking Vegeta's left arm. Vegeta still had his left arm, but his left arm was injured. Vegeta now could only fight with his right hand. Vegeta even in his super saiyan 3 form did not do any good. Cooler was about to finish Vegeta off, but just then, Gohan arrived. Gohan knew Vegeta was introuble so Gohan came to help. Gohan turned into a super saiyan 2 and started fighting Cooler. Even Gohan was no match against Cooler. But then, Gohan started to transform into the mystic form he used when he fought Super Buu. Gohan was now even stronger than a super saiyan 3 and smashed Cooler easily. Cooler than created final form Meta Coolers. Mystic Gohan used his new technique the Kamehameha barrages to finish the Meta Cooler's off one by one. Gohan then got behind the real Cooler and used a Kamehameha wave to kill him. Meanwhile, King Cold and Yougirou got to the lookout. Goten and Trunks did fusion to create Teenage Gotenks. Gotenks fought Yougirou. Goku turned into a super saiyan 4 and fought King Cold. King Cold used his cold demon sword. Goku used his dragon staff. King Cold's cold demon sword was nothing against Goku's powerful dragon staff. Goku gave all the old Z fighters youth with his dragon staff before he fought with Xicor. The dragon staff had youth abilities and was really strong. King Cold kicked Gotenks out of the lookout. Goku had to save Gotenks from crashing. Then, King Cold and Yougirou took the dragonballs from Dende and left at high speed. Goku saved Gotenks from crashing. Goku used instant transmission to get to where the spaceship was, but it had already lauched. The real Frieza was in the spaceship as well. They left. Piccolo created a portal and came back andGoku and the others then heard the telepathical talk of Lord Zeron. Lord Zeron told them to come to their tournament on the planet Zets to fight King Cold and the others. The Z fighters accepted the offer. King Cold and his gang arrived at the Planet Zets at the end of the universe. But then, Xicor got out of his chamber and demanded a fight against King Cold. The both fought, but Xicor had the upper hand. King Cold then used his sword's cold and dark power. Half of King Cold was covered by a dark and cold demon. King Cold smashed Xicor. Xicor then anngrily transformed into a giant silver ape. Xicor and King Cold fought it out but King Cold used his sword poison to end the fight, killing Xicor with poison from his cold demon sword.